Between Friendship and Love
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: "Padfoot can do it, I already told you I won't be getting in the middle of your sexual tension" he teased. I blushed and glared at James. "There is no sexual tension!" I cried. James and Sirius laughed at my blush. Sirius spun me around so that we were face to face. "I don't know love..." Get ready for one crazy sixth year as Evelynn Dawson joins the Marauder Era. SiriusOC
1. Chapter 1: Back to James' House I Go

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other aspect of it. All rights go to J.K Rowling who, sadly, I am not nor will I ever be. Got it? Good.**

* * *

**|Prologue|**

My name is Evelyn Elizabeth Taylor Dawson or Evie for short or if you're a marauder you can call me foxy. I'm currently 15, almost 16 on the 14th of October to be exact; I have reddish brown hair and bright brown-gold eyes. My bust is... slightly bigger than I would like and I guess I'm pretty skinny. I guess some might even call me pretty but I didn't really care, I wasn't one of those girls who take a lot of pride in their looks. Don't get me wrong I do make sure I look presentable and at least kind of pretty but I don't worry about how straight my hair is, how short my skirt is or how much cleavage shows (not that I have any control over that... curse my family and their big boobs!) oh and did I mention I'm a witch?

My parents are Jenna and Karl Dawson and they both are purebloods but we're like the Potter's who really cares about blood status? It's what's on the inside that counts. Anyways, I am about to attend my second last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with my very best friends. Remus Lupin, kind of not really Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Sophia McKrane, James Potter and last but not least Sirius Black. Me and James go way back we knew each other ever since we were babies, our parents were best friends in school so it was natural that James and I became the best of friends.

Then once school started Jamesy meet Sirius Black and instantly we became best friends the three of us, but I also met Lily who James is absolutely infatuated with... but that's a whole different story. Anyways... where was I? Oh yes, I remember... Lily and I instantly clicked and we became best friends and I always laughed whenever James would come and ask her out. I swear those two are meant for each other... it's just Lil who doesn't get it.

Sophia was a girl in Ravenclaw who Lil and I had met in third year when we were assigned a group project in potions class. After that we became instant friends. She is a brown haired, green eyed beauty with natural tan skin and a somewhat rich girl attitude, but she was really nice and funny I couldn't help but become friends with her.

Remus Lupin was another amazing friend. I could go to him for everything and I loved him just like a brother. Of course once I found out 'bout his 'furry little problem' he thought I would run away screaming bloody murder. But of course I didn't, I couldn't do that to a brother now could I? So naturally I became an animagus much to the boys' dismay, they were afraid I would get hurt. Bloody idiots, but soon I became there little arctic fox.

And finally the notorious Sirius Black. Sometimes that boy drove me absolutely insane, he had a large ego that rivaled James, he was cocky, sarcastic (much like myself) and very... flirty. He was Hogwarts' player, a new girl every week. I swear Lily and I are the only one's immune to his charm... and Sophia kind of... I mean they dated briefly in fourth year but Sirius got bored and of course they broke up but she still swooned at the very mention of him. Sirius is definitely one of my best friends but recently I've been getting a strange feeling in my stomach every time I see him. I feel like butterflies are raging a war inside my stomach. I usually just brush it off as nervousness from seeing him after so long but Lily's not convinced. I'm hoping that by the end of the year I will understand these strange new feelings Sirius Black has thrust upon me.

* * *

**|Chapter 1: Back To James' House I Go|**

**August 2****nd****, 1976**

I grinned as I saw the Potter house come into view. I rushed to the door and rang the bell; the door was opened by a smiling Mrs. Potter. "Mrs. P! It's lovely seeing you again!" I told her with a hug and kissing her cheek. She chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Always a pleasure Evie, you know you can call me Sarah" Mrs. Potter said hugging me back. "Now run along James and Sirius are up in James' room, I don't think they heard the bell so you're arrival will be a surprise" she told me ushering me towards the stairs with a wink. I giggled and nodded "See you later Sarah" I said, quietly making my way up the stairs. Once I reached James' door I couldn't resist the temptation anymore.

"Jamesy!" I squealed as I barged open the door to my best friends room. "Evie!" he screamed right back tackling me in a huge hug. We both fell down right out of the room with him squishing my tiny form. We looked at each other before we burst out laughing. We lay there on the floor for 5 minutes just laughing. Once we stopped James helped me up and I gave him a proper hug.

"Evie! I missed you! Summer's been boring without you!" James complained ushering me into his room and closing the door. I heard a bark like laugh and Sirius came into view. My god the summer has done some good for him. His dark hair seemed to fall perfectly over his eyes and frame his sun kissed face lovingly. His deep silvery gray eyes bore into mine with mischief written all over them. I sucked in a quick breath before laughing.

"Oh Jamesy I know how you feel! But alas I am an only child! At least you got that prick" I pointed a finger at Sirius "to keep you company... although I might rather be alone if that was the case..." I finished off smirking teasingly at Sirius. Sirius gasped and James laughed "Evie! How could you? I thought we were friends!" Sirius said fake sniffling. "Well you thought wrong Mr. Black now come downstairs and help me with my bags" I ordered him and motioned towards the door.

Sirius and James laughed "Do you think you can insult me then order me around?" Sirius asked in a mocking tone. I put on a serious face and said with a weird accent "I believe I can, my good sir". James and Sirius just looked at me before we all started laughing. "As my lady wishes" Sirius mocked back before leading me back down the stairs to grab my bags.

Once all my bags were brought to my room, which was across from the boys'. James, Sirius and I went back to their room and got comfortable. It was a ritual that whenever the three of us got together again for the first time during the summer we would have a movie montage for the rest of the day since we were too lazy to go do anything else.

"So Evie how was Italy?" Sirius asked as James went to get the popcorn and pick a movie. I grinned widely "It was absolutely beautiful! The food was wonderful and the shopping was even better! Oh I just love Italy! I can't wait to go back!" I exclaimed with a dreamy expression. You see each summer before I go to the Potter's my family and I go away on vacation to another country, this year was Italy. My was it beautiful probably one of my favourite vacations so far along with France which was last year and Hawaii which was the year before. "Next time you need to bring me! I heard Italy is full of hot girls!" Sirius exclaimed with a wolfish grin. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at his head, which he caught due to his quidditch skills.

Damn his athletic skills.

"You are such a pig" I stated with a disgusted face which just made Sirius laugh. "You know you want some of this" he stated cockily while he ran his hand down his well toned chest and sent a wink and a cheeky grin in my direction. Butterflies swarmed lightly in my stomach but I ignored them and I rolled my eyes saying "In your dreams Black" while crossing my arms. He gave me a smirk "Every night Dawson, every night" was his cheeky reply. I groaned "Jamesy! Help me from your perverted friend!" I whined as James walked into the room. He smirked at me and I pouted "Sorry Evie but you're on your own with this. I won't be getting in between the sexual tension between the two of you." He stated, holding his hands up in defeat.

I felt myself blush a bright red as I glared at the two chortling boys. I huffed and flopped onto the bed and puffed my cheeks out. "Stupid boys, sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you" I grumbled. They laughed and flopped beside me, they both wrapped an arm around me. James's arm was just above my hips while Sirius's arm went straight to my waist where my shirt had ridden up, exposing more of my flat abdomen. I began to feel tingles when his skin touched mine and I tried to fight down the blush that was slowly creeping to my cheeks when his fingers began to lightly tease my exposed skin. Did I mention that I was only wearing white denim short shorts with a floral belly top?

Yeah probably not one of my smartest decisions…

Sirius and James moved so that they were hugging me and effectively pinning my arms down while I was squished in the middle. "Get off me you wankers!" I exclaimed, trying to squirm from their tight grips. That just caused them to hold onto me tighter "Oh come on Evie you know you love our group hugs" James teased. I rolled my eyes but let a smile slip on my face, I sighed dramatically "I suppose…" I said. Sirius and James laughed and I grinned. I really did love these boys, they were my best friends. I kissed each of their cheeks before shoving them off of me "Alright, now get up. I want to watch a movie" I stated. They both shared mischievous grins and I widened my eyes, backing out of the room.

"Oh no…" I said.

They grinned "Sorry love but you did tell Prongs to pick the movie" Sirius said as he began to move towards me. I gulped and gave a nervous laugh "Come off it, you wouldn't make me watch horror movies" I said. Sirius and James shared a look before James lunged at me, I let out a squeal and turned to bolt for the door but Sirius had already caught me around the waist and tugged me towards his chest in a hug. "Not so fast Foxy, last year was your pick this one is ours" Sirius said mischievously. I rolled my eyes and finally admitted defeat "Fine, I suppose I can endure this but one of you is going to have to act as my pillow" I announced. James grinned and pointed towards Sirius "Padfoot can do it, I already told you I won't be getting in the middle of your sexual tension" he teased.

I blushed and threw a pillow at James's head. "There is no sexual tension!" I cried. James and Sirius laughed and Sirius spun me around so that we were face to face. "I don't know love, your summer in Italy really has done some wonders on your appearance" he teased as his eyes roamed my figure. I turned a beet red and shoved Sirius off me "Shut up, I'm exactly the same as when I left" I said. James shook his head as we began to descend to the basement or 'Marauder Liar' as we called it. "That's where you're wrong Foxy, you've changed a lot" James said. I gave him a curious look "How do you mean?" I asked, plopping down on the loveseat. James gestured to Sirius who smirked and came to sit with me. He picked me up and placed me between his legs. I comfortably leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well for one, your bust certainly grew" Sirius said. I rolled my eyes and swatted his face "Bloody hell, you don't tell a girl that you wanker!" I exclaimed. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and James laughed "See sexual tension" he pointed out. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him "Shut it Prongs, just put the bloody tape in alright?" I muttered. James laughed but did as I said while Sirius buried his face in my hair. "Sorry Foxy, didn't mean to upset you. But you really do look beautiful" he murmured. My angry façade slipped and I grinned "I guess I can forgive you for now" I mused. Sirius grinned and squeezed me for a moment before James turned off the light. I groaned and buried my head in Sirius's chest. "Bloody hell this is going to be a long night" I muttered. James and Sirius laughed at me.

"And let the horror movies begin!"

* * *

"You guys are gits" I muttered, stomping up the stairs. Sirius and James just laughed as I huffed "Oh come on Foxy we didn't mean to scare you that bad" Sirius said. I rolled my eyes "Will you did so goodnight" I said before walking in my room so I could get ready for bed. It was already 1:00 in the morning and I was dead tired. Sirius and James thought it would be a wonderful idea to scare the pant's off of me as I came back from the loo. I sighed and opened my trunk, taking out a pair of pajama shorts and a long sleeved top. I went into the washroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before stripping from my clothes and putting on my pajamas. When I was finished I sluggishly made my over to the familiar bed and climbed in.

I wasn't surprised when my door opened 10 minutes later and two figures popped their heads into my room. "Evie?" James's low voice called out. I snickered quietly and sat up in my bed "Yeah?" I muttered, sounding like I just woke up. James and Sirius shuffled into the room and I turned on my lamp, not before placing my face in a small frown. "Did we wake you?" Sirius asked softly. I nodded my head and rubbed my eyes for effect, I wasn't mad at them anymore but I did enjoy seeing them squirm a bit. They both hated it when I was angry with them and I hated it when they were mad at me.

James and Sirius crept towards my bed and they stood at the edge as they stared. "We're sorry" they mumbled quietly. I felt my lip twitch slightly "What was that? I didn't quite catch it, care to repeat that?" I said innocently. Sirius and James sighed and gave me a small glare "Bloody hell she's going to be the death of us" Sirius muttered while James nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes "Just say it again and mean it" I said. James and Sirius groaned and dropped their sleeping bags on the ground as they walked towards me. "We're sorry" Sirius said. "Yeah real sorry" James muttered. I rolled my eyes and grinned "Great! Now get out so I can sleep" I demanded, dropping back down to onto my side.

The boys scoffed "Yeah right, like you want us to leave. You know you're going to be scared tonight so don't even bother to deny it Foxy" James said when I opened my mouth to argue. I grumbled and turned my lamp off. "Fine, I hope you enjoy sleeping on the ground" I muttered. The boys chuckled and I heard them lie down on the floor. "Always do love" Sirius muttered, gently kissing my forehead. I couldn't help but smile when he did that, little butterflies had formed in my stomach and I thanked god that it was dark so he wouldn't be able to see the blush that had formed on my face.

"Night Foxy"

"Night Prongs"

"Sweet dreams love"

"Sleep tight Sirius"

* * *

**I know, I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story BUT I couldn't resist! I've been reading so much Sirius Black x OC's lately I just **_**had **_**to write one! I'm already so bad at updating but this story is like… last on my "to do" list. Unless it starts to get really popular… I promise (for those of you who read it) that Hidden In The Eyes |Sasuke Uchiha| is my first story I will finish it, this one is something I'll write when I have writers block. Then when HITESU is finished I shall focus on this one. Please don't be mad ^.^**

**Oh I will be using fashion from this time seeing as I was not born in the 70's therefore do not know much about it.**

**So review please! Tell what you think! Next chapter will be longer...**

**Xoxo- Renee**


	2. Chapter 2: Foxy's Red Knickers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

**|Chapter 2: Foxy's Red Knickers|**

**August 3****rd****, 1976**

I woke up to the sounds of loud, obnoxious snoring.

I clenched my hands into fists and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. When I could finally see I lifted myself up into a sitting position and checked the clock on the wall, it was 9:34am. I sighed and glanced at the floor, finding the source of the annoying snoring. I couldn't help but laugh, somehow during the night Sirius and James had managed to throw the blankets off themselves and get into a spooning position. Sirius was the big spoon incase you were wondering, oh my god I need to get a camera right now oh and they did have shirts on along with pajama pants. So silently I crept from the bed and padded over to the door, opening it slowly so they wouldn't hear. Then once I was safely out the door I bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen where I could hear Mrs. Potter talking with Mr. Potter.

"Evelynn! When did you get here?" Mr. Potter asked. I waved and shot him a grin "Last night, the boys and I spent all out time downstairs" I informed him. He nodded his head knowingly, "Hey do you have any whipped cream I could borrow? And possibly a camera?" I asked. Mr. and Mrs. Potter chuckled "Pranking the boys again?" he asked knowingly as he opened the fridge and tossed me the can. I grinned and nodded "They scared me after a horror movie, time for revenge" I told them. The Potter's were really cool, they didn't mind the little parking war the boys and I had. I mean as long as we cleaned up any messes that we made. They rolled their eyes and laughed "Of course, well there should be a camera on the mantel" Mrs. Potter said before she turned back around to the stove. I smiled "Thank you" I replied before bolting over to the mantel and grabbing the camera.

Then I quickly ran back up the stairs and tip toed into the room. I smiled when I saw the boys were still cuddled together. I took the camera and smiled wickedly, oh yes everyone would be getting a copy of this. I made a mental note to make sure the pictures were developed in the near future. I snapped about 15 shots and I had to try and control my giggle every time one of the moved since it always led to being snuggling closer. I shook the bottle of whipped cream and carefully sprayed a bit of cream on each of their hands. It was a little tough to get it on Sirius' hand since it was around James but I managed to do it. I shook the can again and grinned before squirting some into my mouth, I couldn't help it whip cream is just too good.

Then I walked over to my trunk and dug out one of my quills. Yes the whole whip cream on the hand thing was probably one of the oldest tricks in the book but it was still pretty affective and funny plus I think scaring me wasn't too bad so I guess I can let them off a bit easier… although I think it would be bloody brilliant if I could do something else… I took some hair colour spray from my trunk, hey you never know when you might need it for a good prank, then began to carefully spray each of their heads. I gave Sirius a red colour and James got the gold, time for them to show off their Gryffindor pride. With one last spray I quietly stepped back to admire my work. James and Sirius were still cuddled together with whip cream on their hands, while their hair were different colours with little feathers in it.

I smothered another laugh with my hands and took a few more pictures. When I was finished I carefully stored the camera under my knickers, since I know they wouldn't dare to go in there. Then I took my quill and lightly dusted it over James' nose before doing the same to Sirius. I giggled when they both reached up to pat away at their faces and the cream spread all around. Of course I grabbed the camera once again and took a couple of shots before hiding it again. "Sirius… Sirius… time to wake up hun" I whispered. "Prongs… hey James… wake up…" I called. Both boys just groaned and Sirius buried his face in James' hair and this time I couldn't stop the laugh that came from my throat as his face began to turn a slight gold from the spray. This caused both Sirius and James to open their eyes groggily. "What's so funny love?" Sirius asked.

I giggled "I always knew you two were close but I never knew you were _that_ close" I teased. Sirius gave me a confused look before he realized where his hands were. "BLOODY HELL!" he yelped, shoving James away from him and jumping to his feet. I clutched my stomach and began to laugh harder. "Padfoot what in Merlin's name are you going off about?" James mumbled as he sat up. "Well Jamesy I can answer that, see this morning I found you and Sirius all nice and snuggled up together. Quite cute actually and of course I couldn't forget the scare you gave me so naturally I decided to do a little revenge" I explained. James' eyes widened and he shot a look at Sirius before bursting out laughing. "Padfoot have you looked in the mirror yet?" James asked. Sirius glared "I could ask the same thing mate" he countered. James stopped laughing and both boys bolted toward the bathroom. I giggled and trailed behind them, leaning against the bathroom threshold.

"What did you do to my hair!" Sirius whimpered as he took in the red colour I had blessed him with along with the feathers. I shrugged and smirked "I felt like being creative this morning" I said. Sirius glared "You don't mess with my hair Foxy" he growled. I giggled and looked over at James who was trying to pick the feathers from his golden locks. He was muttering under his breath "Now we're even" I said. Sirius and James looked at each other before sharing a secret smile and my eyes widened, I began to slowly back away from the room. "Where you going Evie? Surely you know that messing with one's hair is simply unacceptable" Sirius mock chastised. I gulped and gave a nervous laugh at the slowly approaching boys.

Then as quickly as I could I bolted out of the room and raced down the hallway, laughing as they boys started to chase me. Suddenly I felt Sirius's fingers brush my waist and I squealed, trying to make my legs go faster. I bolted down the stairs and quickly turned the corner only to find myself slamming into something or rather some one. I closed my eyes as I felt myself begin to fall but a pair of arms caught me. I snapped my eyes opened and grinned "Moony!" I exclaimed happily. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck for a hug. "Long time no see!" I said, Remus laughed and hugged me back "What did you do this time?" he asked knowingly. I grinned and quickly grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the kitchen. "Sirius and James had it coming now save me!" I exclaimed as James and Sirius burst into the kitchen.

I quickly hid behind Remus while Mr. and Mrs. Potter chuckled at the scene. "I think it's best if we leave" Mr. Potter mused. Mrs. Potter nodded her head "I agree, remember what ever mess you lot make you better clean it up" she warned before walking over to her husband. "You better eat your breakfast!" she called before they apparated. It was quiet for a moment before James pressed his arms across the threshold of the kitchen doorway so it was blocked. Sirius began to slowly inch forward, casting a smirk in my direction. "Moony, lovely to see you mate but I'm going to have to ask you to move. We need the little vixen behind you" he explained. I grabbed Remus's arm and held him in place. "I don't think so, Remus is going to stay right here." I said.

Remus turned and gave me an amused look. "Did you do that to their hair?" he asked. I grinned and nodded "You should've seen them this morning Remmy, all cuddled up to each other. So cute, but in my defense they scared me last night!" I explained. Remus laughed "So you dyed their hair and placed feathers in them?" he asked. I nodded my head "The pictures didn't seem like enough" I shrugged. Sirius and James gasped "Pictures!" they yelled. I popped a hand over my mouth "Opsie, that was supposed to stay a secret" I mumbled. Remus laughed while the other two sent me glares. "Okay so maybe I went a little overboard…" I admitted. Sirius shot me a look "Really? You don't say?" he muttered sarcastically.

I put on my best puppy dog face and walked up to Sirius. "I'm sorry" I said. Sirius glanced at James who gave a short nod. Sirius sighed and opened his arms "I suppose I can forgive you, I mean it does wash out right?" he asked. I grinned and nodded my head "Of course" I said. Sirius smirked "Well then come on love, I need a hug to make it all better" he teased. I rolled my eyes and stepped into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him while he did the same, I felt butterflies scatter in my stomach and my face turned a light pink colour. I felt Sirius lock his arms around me and move his face down to my ear. I shivered lightly when his warm breath hit my ear. "You should no better than that love" he whispered. My eyes widened and I turned to Remus who shrugged and grinned as if to say 'You walked right into that one'.

Next thing I know I'm pinned to the ground by Sirius who is tickling the wits out of me.

"Sirius- get- off- of- me-! Stop- it-!" I exclaimed through giggles. Sirius smirked and shook his head "Revenge is sweet love" he replied, brushing my sides with his fingers. James was looking at us with a smug expression while Remus had an amused glint in his eyes. "Remmy- help- me!" I wheezed. Remus shook his head "Sorry Evie" he apologized. James smirked and mouthed something to Remus who laughed. But I was too busy giggling to really make sense of it "Sirius PLEASE!" I shouted. Sirius smirked and pinned my arms down, letting me catch my breath. My chest was heaving rapidly and Sirius's eyes held so much mirth that I couldn't help but grin. "Have you learned your lesson love" he asked. I frantically nodded my head "Yes". Sirius grinned and began to clamber off of me "Thank Merlin" I muttered as I stood up and brushed the dust from my clothes.

"Well… that was some welcome" Remus mused as we all sat down at the table. I quickly sat beside Remus and glared at the two other grinning boys. "Where's Wormtail?" James asked as he piled on a giant stack of pancakes and doused them with syrup. Remus shrugged "He said he couldn't make it today, something about family issues" he replied. Sirius shrugged "Oh well, we'll see him another time" he said. James nodded in agreement and I giggled when a feather fell onto his pancake. "You both really should shower" I mused before taking a bite from my own pancake stack. "Would you like to help me love? I don't think I'll be able to wash all the feathers out and in return I'll help you scrub your back" Sirius teased, giving me a saucy wink. I felt my cheeks flush a deep red while James and Remus chortled from beside us.

"I see what you mean about sexual tension Prongs" Remus mused. My jaw dropped and I glared daggers at James. "You're corrupting him!" I accused. The boys chuckled at me "Just eat your pancakes Evie" James said. I grumbled but did as I was told, we ate in silence for a moment before I gasped and jumped from the table. I quickly downed my orange juice and clambered towards the stairs. "Where's the fire?" Sirius joked. I rolled my eyes "I forgot to owl Lily last night!" I exclaimed before bolting towards my room. I heard another chair move before some one was running after me and I had a pretty good idea of who it was. Once I made it to my room I walked over to my trunk and rummaged around until I found a piece of parchment and a quill.

I went over to the desk and sat down so I could write my letter but before I could so anything James popped into my room and gave me an eager look. "Did you say my Lilyflower?" he asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head "She is my best friend you know" I said. "I take offense to that" Sirius said as he walked in as well with Remus trailing behind him. "My best girl friend you arse" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes with a playful smile on my face. Sirius smirked and walked over to me "Good because we all know you fancy me more than her" he said. James scoffed "Please Padfoot, I am obviously Foxy's best guy friend" he said. I laughed "Please, I like Moony better than either of you. He doesn't tickle me to death" I teased, shooting Remus a wink. He chuckled and sat on the bed while James and Sirius glared daggers at him. As they began to argue I turned towards my letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I miss you too! I haven't seen you since the summer began! Sorry I didn't owl you last night, James and Sirius distracted me. Bloody gits decided that scaring me was a fantastic idea but don't worry I got revenge, remind me to show you the pictures they are brilliant if you ask me but anyways let's get down to business. Did you say that Sophia was dating Ludo Bagman? Are you pulling my leg? Why didn't she owl me? I swear when I see her next she's going to get an earful from me!_

_By the way, don't worry about Petunia she's just being a jealous prat. You know you're not a freak Lil, just ignore her. If you need any help boosting your self confidence you know James is happy to help you! He says 'Hi Lilyflower' by the way and yes he is looking over my shoulder as I write this and no he didn't see the last letter. I left that one at home, don't need James knowing our secret now do we? I also can't answer your other question since Sirius is looking as well, sorry Lil but do you think you could come over to the Potter's for a visit!? I don't think I can wait until Diagon Alley. Please Lily? I promise James will be on his best behavior I'll even make Remus keep an eye on him. I have so much to tell you!_

_You better owl me back by the end of the day Evans! I'll be waiting!_

Before I could end my letter James snatched it from my hand along with my quill and began to write something at the bottom. "Hey James!" I exclaimed reaching back for it but Sirius caught me around the waist and held me back. "Tell me Foxy, what was in the last letter? I curious…" Sirius mused. I blushed and shook my head "Sorry Padfoot but that it strictly between Lily and I" I said. Sirius frowned "Oh come on Ev" he whined. I shook my head and pushed Sirius away "Sorry mate but it's strictly confidential" I said, grabbing the parchment from James. I looked down and laughed a little at his message at the bottom.

_**Don't worry Lilyflower I promise to be on my best behavior! I won't even ask you out when you come, I swear. I just want to see your beautiful face once this summer, so please Evans come?**_

_**Love from,**_

_**James Potter… oh and Evelynn Dawson, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin **_

I grinned and folded up the parchment before sticking it in an envelope; I called my owl Artemis over and lovingly pattered her head before strapping the letter to her leg. "Give this to Lily Evans would you dear? Thank you" I said, kissing her softly on the head before she flew off. "Do you think she'll come?" James asked. I watched Artemis for a minute before she disappeared into the fluffy white clouds. "I think so, as long as you keep your promise" I said. James grinned and nodded "I swear I will" he said. I smiled "Good, then she should come over" I said. James smiled as a black tendril of hair fell over his eye. I couldn't help but mentally aw at him, he really did love Lily.

"Hey Foxy… mind if I keep these?" Sirius' voice asked.

I turned around and gave him a questioning look before it turned to one of embarrassment and shock. He was over by my trunk holding up the camera which had a pair of my lacy red knickers hanging off of it. "Sirius. Orion. Black." I said, punctuating each word. "You put that down right now!" I shouted. Sirius smirked and shook his red feathered head "I don't think so love, I quite like these" he teased, plucking them from the camera and sticking them in his pajama pants pocket. James and Remus chuckled and I gave all three of them a murderous glare "Put the camera back and give me my knickers Black" I spat. Sirius raised a brow "What are you going to do Foxy?" he teased. I shook my head and placed my hands on my hips before smirking at James. "Why don't I just tell Lily not to come? Unless you can get Sirius to drop my knickers…" I mused to him. James's eyes widened and he shot a frantic look at Sirius.

"Come on mate please" he asked. Sirius frowned "But James…" he started but James cut him off. "You can always come back and steal them later!" he exclaimed. Sirius stopped pouting and smirked while I glared, James gave me a sheepish look. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Sirius and placed my hand out. With a dramatic sigh he brought my knickers from his pocket and placed them in my hand. I balled them up before shoving them deep into my trunk and closing it shut. "Sodding Black" I muttered under my breath as I stood back up. "Thank you!" James sang and Sirius grinned "No worries mate" he said, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes and I knew nothing good would come of it. "Now would you prats get out of here so I can shower?" I asked flatly. Remus shook his head and began to leave the room with James in tow, Sirius was following them but stopped at the door.

"Still want to take up my offer love?" he winked.

I just threw a pillow at his face, he dodged and laughed as he walked down the hallway.

I went and shut the door before making my way to the shower.

"Bloody idiots" I muttered before locking the bathroom door.

* * *

When I got out of the shower I put on a pair of purple knickers along with the matching bra then I grabbed a beige skirt that stopped just above my knees and an off white lace long sleeved top, then I grabbed a matching beige slouchy beanie and pulled it on top of head after brushing my hair. For makeup I just put a bit of eyeliner and mascara with a dash of lip gloss. When I was satisfied I walked over to my desk and pulled on a pair of white socks that ended a few inches under my knee, then I grabbed another piece of parchment. Lily had owled me back during my shower, she was one quick witch.

_Dear Evelynn,_

_I suppose it would be alright if I came over, but I swear if James does anything…_

_Anyways, it's quite alright I don't doubt that Black was distracting you ;) We have so much to talk about, how about I come on Saturday? Is that alright? _

_P.S- Hello James, I expect you to keep your promise! Oh and Hello Sirius and Remus_

_Love,_

_Lily Evans_

I grinned and wrote Lily back,

_Dear Lily,_

_Brilliant! I expect to see you here at noon! No later! See you Lils._

_Love,_

_Evelynn Dawson_

I quickly sent Artemis back out the window before walking out my room to join the boys outside. I walked down the stairs and pulled on a pair of leather boots before walking out the back door. I walked for a while before I looked up and saw James and Sirius were practicing their Quidditch skills while Remus sat under a tree reading a book. I saw that it was _Hogwarts: A History_ I giggled and walked over, peering over his shoulder at the book. "Haven't you read that book enough times?" I teased. Remus smiled and patted the spot next to him, I gladly accepted and tucked my legs under my bottom. I don't need perverts, cough Sirius cough, getting a glance at my knickers. "Reading the classics are always good" Remus mused. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder as we read the book together.

"How are you Remmy?" I mumbled. Remus sighed "Tired" he murmured. I looked up at his face and saw there were bags under his eyes and he looked completely exhausted. "Full moon soon" I stated. Remus nodded wearily "Yeah" he murmured. I plucked the book from his hands and placed it beside me "Come on Moony, you need to get some sleep. This isn't healthy for you" I said. I gently made him lie down and place his head in my lap. "Now get some sleep" I demanded. Remus chuckled lightly and nodded his head "Yes mum" he teased. I rolled my eyes and idly played with his hair while I watched James and Sirius… well mostly Sirius if I'm going to be honest.

They were having a little race as they flew around the trees. I had to admit that they were pretty damn good quidditch players. James made a bloody good chaser while Sirius was an amazing beater as well. I smiled as James playfully smashed into Sirius, one day they are going to hurt themselves and I for one am going to say I told you so. I ran my fingers through Remus's brown locks hopefully I was calming him, the poor boy looked absolutely tuckered. I wished there was a way I could make the transformation easier for him, Remus was such a kind hearted boy and didn't deserve this fate. I sighed and leaned my head back against the tree, closing my eyes for a moment. This was nice, the four of us just hanging out together outside in the sunshine. It was pretty peaceful actually and I quite enjoyed the silence. I smiled lightly as a cool breeze swayed through the trees and lightly carried my hair over my face.

It really was the perfect day.

"Enjoying yourself?" a stony voice asked. I popped my eyes open and saw Sirius looking at Remus and me with an expression I wasn't quite familiar with. I rolled my eyes and lightly pressed a finger to my lips. "Hush Sirius, Remus is getting some well deserved sleep. There's a full moon coming up, is it wrong for me to worry?" I hissed. Sirius's gaze softened and he pursed his lips "Sorry" he muttered. I smiled "Remus is like a brother to me, I can't help but want the best for him" I murmured. Sirius sighed and sat next to me "You're so caring" he murmured. I blushed and turned my head so Sirius couldn't see it. I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders and I couldn't help but feel sparks when he did. I wondered why, I mean Sirius touches me all the time and I never felt this way before... why now? What does it mean? I rested my head against his shoulder and smiled when his finger started to draw patterns on my arm, it was shooting tingles all over and I really wanted to move closer but I didn't want to wake Remus. He looked so content and peaceful.

"Where did James go?" I asked. Sirius shrugged "To put the brooms away" he murmured. I nodded my head and didn't say anything else. "Sirius, don't you wish things could stay like this? Calm and peaceful?" I asked. Sirius nodded "Yeah, it would be brilliant if we could" he murmured softly, kissing the top of my head. I sighed in content and closed my eyes again, all we needed was James and Peter and our little group would be complete. Although, I'm not Peter's biggest fan he kind of freaks me out a bit. Not that I would ever openly admit that, I think Sirius and James would be upset with me. "Hey you lot!" James called out. I opened my eyes and glared, pressing my finger to my lips so he would shut his trap. James blushed and ran a hand through his messy hair "Sorry" he muttered as he came to sit with us. He went on Sirius's other side and lay down on the grass, staring up at the clouds.

"Our Hogwarts letters finally came in" James said after a while.

"Shut it Prongs" Sirius said.

"James, just enjoy the moment." I murmured.

He shut up after that and we all just sat together comfortably, enjoying the company of each other with only the sounds of Remus's breathing in the background.

* * *

**Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was excited to write it but the next one Lily Evans steps into the picture! Ah I am excited to write it!**

**So… review? Favourite? Follow? Please!**

**Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed, favourited and followed! I really appreciate it! **

**Shout Out's:**

**paddyfoot92**

**holly**

**Thanks so much for reviewing!  
Until next update!**

**Xoxo- Renee**


	3. Chapter 3: Foxy and Lilyflower

**A/N- Excuse the mistakes please! I'll go back and edit them out later on :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

**|Chapter Three: Foxy and Lilyflower Play A Game|**

**August 7****th****, 1976**

"Lily's coming today!" I sang as I waltzed into the sitting room, my dress twirling around me. Today I was adorned in a pretty white lace dress; it had a scoop neckline with flutter sleeves, a small brown belt that adorned my natural waist and stopped an inch after mid thigh. I collapsed on the couch next to Sirius and placed my legs in his lap. I gave him a cheeky grin when he shot me a playful annoyed look. I felt myself blush when I noticed his eyes trailing up my legs towards my face. I pretended I didn't notice his gaze or the fact that he was lightly grazing my legs with the tips of his fingers. Instead I looked over at James who was fidgeting nervously in his seat, he kept running his hands over his already untidy dark hair. "Cheer up Prongs, as long as you keep your word Lily can't hate you anymore than she already does!" I exclaimed, grinning cheekily.

James shot me an exasperated look "Thanks Foxy that gives me so much confidence" he replied as he rolled his hazel eyes, the sarcasm was practically oozing off of his words. I grinned cheekily at him and fixed the bun on top of my head, there was a piece of hair that had fallen out and over my right eye. I peeked out of the corner of my eye at Sirius and I couldn't help it as my eyes trailed over his form, today he was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a button up shirt the first few buttons were undone and you could catch a glimpse of his toned chest. His wavy hair framed his face lovingly and his grey eyes were staring into my own with an intense emotion that I couldn't place. I found myself captivated by his gaze, I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

Someone snapped their fingers and that made me break the eye contact. I turned and saw that James was smirking at the two of us and Remus had that 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' expression on his face. I blushed and carefully pulled my legs off of Sirius and sat properly. "Am I interrupting something?" James teased. I blushed heavily and stuck my tongue out at him "No" Sirius and I denied together. I caught his eye and shared a grin with him, I seriously think I am going crazy. I've never felt this way with someone before, I need Lily to hurry up and get here! We need some best friend talk. James shrugged his shoulders but that smirk stayed in place "If you say so… I was just going to say that my Lilyflower should be arriving in 10 minutes" he informed us. I rolled my eyes "And you needed to tell us this because…?" I asked. He ruined a perfectly good moment… twat. James just shrugged and smiled cheekily at me. "Hey Prongs, come upstairs with me would you mate? I need to uh… show you something" Sirius said, abruptly standing from the couch.

I gave each of them a curious look and Sirius gave me a breathtaking smile. "Don't worry love, we'll only be a minute" he said and I nodded my head as they trudged up the stairs. I turned to Remus and saw he was staring at me with an amused smile. I raised a brow "Something on my face Remmy?" I asked. Remus shook his head and gave me a small smile "Oh nothing, don't worry about it Foxy" he replied politely. I rolled my eyes and went over to the couch he was on and began to poke him. "Come on Remmy, you can't hide things from me!" I exclaimed as he began to swat my hands away. I grinned when Remus rolled his eyes at me "It's not something I can say Evie" Remus replied. I frowned and gave him a curious look "What do you –" but I was cut off as some one crashed through the fireplace at that exact moment.

My head snapped up and instantly I met Lily's shining emerald eyes and we both let out excited squeals. "Lily!" "Evie!" we cried at the same time. I scrambled away from Remus and flung my arms around Lily's neck while she did the same to me. "I've missed you" she said as she crushed me to her chest. I laughed "Me too Lils, it's nice to finally have a girl around here" I joked. Lily laughed and pulled away slightly "You poor thing, stuck with _Sirius Black_ all summer. How have you survived this long?" she whispered dramatically. I blushed and lightly shoved her away "Hush it, the walls have ears" I whispered, sending a pointed look over at Remus who was looking at us with confused expression. Lily laughed and we finally let go of each other "Fine, we'll talk later" she dismissed. "Hullo Remus" she greeted, giving him a small wave and smile. "Nice to see you Lily" Remus smiled back. I began to pull Lily outside "Come on Lils let's go –" but yet again I was cut off, by guess who?

"Lilyflower!"

Of course, by James Potter himself.

Lily and I turned to see Sirius and James slowing walking down the stairs. Sirius and I grinned while Lily gave James an appraising look "Potter, Black" she greeted. I rolled my eyes and nudged her shoulder "Come on _Lilyflower_" I teased "Be a little friendlier." Lily shot me an unamused look before rolling her eyes "Hello James, wonderful to see you. Thank you oh so much for allowing me to come over today, I feel oh so privileged" she said, sarcasm dripping off every word. I laughed while Sirius snickered. James smirked and mock bowed for Lily "It's my pleasure love" he said, winking. Lily rolled her eyes and began to tug me from the room "Let's go" she hissed. I laughed and turned to the boys "Alright mates, Lily and I are going outside. _None_ of you are to follow us, got it" I said, glaring at Sirius and James who were giving me innocent looks. Too innocent if you ask me…

Remus chuckled "Don't worry Foxy, I'll keep them in check" Remus said, sending a wink in our direction. I smiled at him before shooting the other two looks "At least I can trust someone" I said teasingly. Sirius chuckled and gave me a mock sad look "That cuts me deep Foxy" he teased. I rolled my eyes but grinned and linked my arms with Lily "Sucks for you then Black" I joked before exiting with Lily hearing their chuckles as we walked away. I found myself grinning all the way to the tree in the backyard before turning to look at Lily who was shooting me a sly one. "What?" I asked. Lily giggled before giving me a playful shove. "You know what" she stated as we sat down. I rolled my eyes but blushed, knowing exactly what she was insinuating but I pretended to be oblivious. "I believe I have no idea what you are saying Evans" I dismissed. Lily rolled her eyes "Come on Evie" she whined. I groaned and flopped onto the grass, pulling my dress down a bit to hide some of my exposed legs.

"Fine" I moaned, turning to give her a glare. Lily gave me a cheshire grin "So spill" she demanded. I sighed and began to tell her about the weird feelings Sirius was giving me, the flirting we did along with the teasing, the little glances we gave each other and of course the sparks that shoot through me every time we touched. When I was finished Lily sat there and just stared at me with a blank expression. I started to fidget nervously, my fingers playing with the hem of my dress. Soon a full on grin was beginning to make its way onto Lily's face. Her features were lit up as she gave me a look of pure knowing. "You totally like him!" she cried out, loudly might I add. I gasped and quickly shot up so I could slap my hand over her mouth. "Lily!" I hissed, my eyes darting around the area. I know those sneaky twats were around here somewhere I could only hope that they weren't listening or that would be a recipe for disaster.

Lily laughed and pried my fingers off of her mouth. "Calm down, I can see James and Sirius from here. They're inside the house, look you can see them from here" she pointed out. I peered over to the house and noticed she was right, they were just lazing around. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed back on the ground. "I _might_ like him. I'm not saying that I do, I'm just saying there is a possibility" I countered. Lily rolled her emerald eyes at me and pushed her red hair behind her ear. "Whatever you say Evie" she replied, I knew she was going to let it go for now. But sooner or later Lily would bring it up again. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, I was fine with that. I didn't really feel like indulging in the whole feelings thing. I'd rather figure it out for myself, besides Sophia still liked Sirius and she would kill me if I did have a crush on him.

"So how is Sophia? She hasn't owled me all summer…" I said. Lily shrugged "That's odd…" she murmured. "She owled me just yesterday" I frowned and gave her a confused look "Really? I wonder if she's mad at me or something…" I muttered. Lily sighed "Evie think about it, who have you been spending most of and the rest of your summer with" she said. My eyes widened in realization "You mean she's… jealous?" I murmured. Lily nodded "Her and Sirius are over, she asked him out a couple weeks before you came here but he turned her down and made it quite clear that he wasn't going to get back with her… ever" she told me. I gave her a shocked look "What? Really?" I wondered. I felt relief wash through me at her words, they weren't going to get back together? But… why?

Lily nodded her head "Why?" I asked. Lily gave me a look before shaking her head in amusement "Sirius likes you Evelynn" she stated. I stared at Lily for a moment before I burst out laughing. "Good one Lil" I chuckled, Lily rolled her eyes at me before playfully throwing grass in my face "I'm not kidding, I can tell." She said wisely. I rolled my eyes and playfully nudged her with my foot "Come on I'm not that stupid, Sirius likes to flirt. The only way I would believe that is if he stopped his slut ways but we both know that won't be happening any time soon." I told her. Lily rolled her eyes "You never know Evie, a new year might just bring a new Sirius" she said. I sighed "If only…" I murmured.

"Well let's not think about it for now, we've got a whole month until school starts" Lily muttered. I nodded my head and groaned. "I can't believe we're going to be starting sixth year! It feels like yesterday we were just first years!" I exclaimed. Lily laughed and nodded her head "I know! It's surreal…" she murmured. I turned towards Lily and gave her a hard look "Promise me we'll always be best friends alright Lil? I don't think I'd be able to survive without you" I said. Lily giggled and nodded her head "You're right, you'd be hopeless without me" she teased. I laughed and threw some grass at her "Lily!" I exclaimed. She laughed and nodded her head "Of course Evelynn we will always be best friends, practically sisters" she promised. I smiled "Good, now come on. Let's go see what those blokes are up to" I grinned, standing from the grass. I brushed a few grass pieces off of my dress before linking arms with Lily. Lily groaned "If we must" she conceded. I smirked and began to drag her back towards James's house.

When we walked through the door I noticed two things. First, Peter had somehow managed to get here even though I thought the boys said that he was busy… and I saw Sirius quickly shove something behind his back. I gave the boys a suspicious look and they smiled innocently back. I shared a look with Lily and she looked exactly how I felt, worried. They were up to something… my suspicions were confirmed when Sirius' arm shot and pulled me towards the floor with him, I landed on my butt with a painful 'oomph.' I groaned and shot Sirius a glare "What the hell!" I exclaimed. "I shotgun Foxy!" he shouted. "What are you going on about Sirius?" I asked, rubbing my bottom and wincing slightly. James chuckled "Well while you ladies were doing who knows what outside we decided to play a game" James smirked.

I eyed him warily and Lily gave them a disapproving look "What type of game?" she asked, slowly inching towards the stairs. I started to stand up but Sirius grabbed my arm and tugged me down, causing me to fall into his lap and wrapping his arms around me tightly so I couldn't get up. The boys snickered while Lily shot me an amused look to which I glared back at. "Sirius! Let go!" I exclaimed, twisting in his arms. Sirius smirked and shook his head "Sorry love but you're going to play the game whether you want to or not" he teased. I groaned and fell back against him with a disgruntled look on my face, trying to mask the blush that was threatening to come up and the butterflies that seemed to flutter in my stomach. James gave me a smirk "We're going to play… hide and go seek" James said.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and my palms were sweating… until his words registered in my mind. "Hide and seek?!" Lily and I exclaimed together. I felt Sirius nod from behind me and James grinned "Not just any hide and go seek but hide and go seek- the dare edition" James explained. My eyes widened and I groaned "I hate this game" I grumbled. Lily gave me a curious look "Hide and go seek dare?" she mused. "I'm afraid I have no idea what that is" she admitted. James shot her a grin and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the couch. "Well my Lilyflower hide and go seek dare is just like normal hide and seek… except if you're the first one to be found you need to suffer the consequences of a dare made by one of the Marauders, if you're last to be found then you're safe" he explained. Lily nodded in understanding and motioned for him to continue. "You can either hide alone or with a partner but if you're with a partner the dare will be the same and you have to do it together" James said.

I turned and gave Remus a hard look and he shrugged _Like I had a choice_ he mouthed. I grinned and shook my head at him _You could have warned me! _I mouthed back. Remus shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I already shot gunned Foxy" Sirius announced, gripping me tighter. I gulped and shook my head "What! Why can't I be partners with Lily!" I exclaimed. Lily gave me a sly grin and raised a brow, silently telling me that she knew I was happy he wanted to be my partner. "Because Foxy, I shotgun Evans!" he exclaimed, putting his arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off "Don't touch me Potter" she glared. James grinned and ran a hand through his messy hair "Sorry Lilyflower" he apologized, smirking. Lily and I rolled our eyes "I don't want to play, it's stupid and childish" Lily said, crossing her arms. James smirked before turning to Lily and giving her a look, they seemed to be communicating somehow and I saw James' eyes flicker towards me and realization dawned on Lily's face.

What was he planning…?

"Fine, I'll play" she grumbled. I gave her a suspicious look while James smiled happily "Great! Wormtail you're the seeker, sorry Moony but you've got to hide on your own oh and only in the house no going outside" James instructed. Peter nodded his head and looked at James with an expression of adoration while Remus shrugged "That's fine" he said. I turned to Peter and gave him a small smile "Alright Peter go to James' room and count to 50 then come and find us!" I instructed. Peter nodded his head and made his way up the stairs. I turned in Sirius' arms and gave him a glare "Now if you don't mind letting me go…" I trailed off. Sirius gave me a mock sad look "If I must…" he said reluctantly as his arms loosened from my body. I grinned and shot up from the ground, stretching for a minute before I heard Peter beginning to count. Remus trailed off to the kitchen and James grabbed Lily's hand, making a small blush form over her face and I smirked at her. "Come on Lilyflower!" James exclaimed as he pulled her from the room.

"1 Mississippi… 2 Mississippi… 3 Mississippi…"

I sighed and turned to Sirius "Alright Padfoot, you better have a good hiding spot! I don't fancy getting a dare from you or James, last time was bad enough" I said. Sirius smirked "Don't worry I've got the perfect spot and that dare was fine. I quite enjoyed it" he winked. I rolled my eyes as Sirius linked our fingers together and began to lead me somewhere. I felt my heart rate spike and a blush formed over my face, geez calm down Evie! He's only holding your hand, which he's done a million times now calm down! I tried to listen to my thoughts and breathed in deeply. When my heart finally calmed down I took a peek at Sirius and saw he had a small smile on his face. "When did Peter get here?" I questioned after a moment of silence. Sirius shrugged "Maybe 10 minutes after you went outside with Evans" he mused.

"7 Mississippi… 8 Mississippi…"

I giggled as I remembered James and Lily were partners. "Do you think she'll kill him by the end of the game?" I questioned as Sirius led me down the stairs towards the Marauder Lair. Sirius smirked "Of course not, James is going to release the Potter charm on her. I guarantee that she'll like him at least a little bit by the end of this game" he said confidently. "Right because the 'Potter Charm' worked so well before" I said sarcastically. Sirius chuckled and squeezed my hand, making tingles erupt from the action. I felt a light blush come over my face and I turned my head so Sirius didn't see it. "Maybe not but Prongs and I made a full proof plan in making Evans fall head over heels in love with him" Sirius told me.

"14 Mississippi… 15 Mississippi… 16 Mississippi…"

I laughed and shook my head "Of course you do, mind telling me what this 'amazing' plan is?" I asked. Sirius shook his head "Sorry love, but that's a surprise" he murmured adding a wink at the end. I rolled my eyes and bumped my hip with his "Wanker" I muttered. Sirius chuckled before we were engulfed in darkness. Of course I, totally not expecting this, let out a weird strangled noise and practically jumped onto Sirius. "Bloody hell!" I exclaimed, loudly might I add. "What did you do that for?" I hissed. Sirius chuckled "Lumos" he muttered and the room was lit up with a dim light. Instantly I let go of him and glared. Sirius rolled his eyes before grasping my hand once again and leading me towards the back of the lair.

"35 Mississippi… 36 Mississippi…"

"Where do you plan on hiding? There aren't very many places down here that Peter doesn't know about" I told him. Sirius turned and I could see he was smirking at me. "Well the other night James and I were… doing something down here and we stumbled upon a secret hideout" he explained. I gave him a curious look "What do you mean? I thought we knew this place inside out?" I asked. Sirius grinned "That's what we thought as well but remember the room down here?" he asked. I nodded my head, there was also a room down the in the Marauder Lair no one really uses it only when we're having a massive sleepover since the room is like an imperial suite at a hotel.

Okay so maybe not as big or as nice but you get what I mean, it was Gryffindor themed so it looked a bit like the common room. It was like our home away from home in our… home? Because Hogwarts was like a second home to the entire Marauder group and the Potter house was our home as well and…okay I'm just confusing myself but I think you get what I mean. "What is there a secret passage or something?" I asked sarcastically. Sirius grinned wickedly at me "Right on the dot love" he said. My mouth popped open "Are you serious?" I asked as we stepped into the room, Sirius chuckled "That is my name" he teased, I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his shoulder "You know what I mean" I said. Sirius smirked "Yes I'm serious, now shut your pretty little mouth so I can show you" he teased. I blushed at his comment and tried to stay quiet as we walked by the sleeping pictures.

I couldn't hear Peter anymore but I was sure he was at least close to being at 50.

Sirius walked to the far side of the room and motioned for me to follow. I did and he pushed a painting aside before muttering something under his breath. After a couple minutes nothing happened and I could hear the pattering of Peter's feet as he moved across the floor. "Sirius" I hissed, "Nothing is happening." Sirius chuckled and patted my head, "Be patient Foxy" he said trying to sound wise. I playfully rolled my eyes at him but stopped when I saw the wall begin to disappear. My mouth dropped open "Wow…" I murmured, watching as a spiral staircase form. "This is amazing" I told him, I peeked a glance at Sirius and saw he was giving me a knowing smirk. "Come on love, let me show you the real secret" he said, stepping into the portrait and holding out a hand for me. I grasped it in mine and allowed him to tow me up the stairs, the portrait closed behind us and we were engulfed in darkness. Then a light turned on and I noticed that there were mini lanterns floating around.

Sirius brought me up the stairs and I gasped.

* * *

**Muhahaha cliffhanger! What do you guys think it will lead to?**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update but to be quite honest I've been pretty busy living up my summer, I just got home from my aunt's house yesterday and I decided that I needed to update this. I wrote it a while ago and just needed the ending, sorry once again for my super slowness.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! They mean the world to me! 3 It's what pushed me to write!**

**So… review? Favourite? Follow? Please!**

**Shout Outs:**

**PandaPuppet**

**peacesista123**

**Frostover317**

**jilly harryginnyfangirl**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and reading, it really makes me want to write more! You guys are amazing!**

**Until next update!**

**xoxo- Renee**


End file.
